


Fight for Who Love

by TamaraAdama14



Series: McKinnie-Wolfe Pack [3]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Elinor Lives, F/F, baby au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: Bernie and Serena are happy with their kids until Marcus shows up and tries to fuck it all up.





	1. The Beginning

Bernie spends her first day back at work buried up to her elbows in trauma surgery. She had missed this, she loves the twins so much, but this makes her whole life better. Spending her day in an operating theatre with Serena across the table is the best part of it. Everything is great until their back on the ward doing rounds and one of the patient's spouses has brought their baby onto the ward and the baby starts to cry. 

"Bernie, what's wrong?" Serena asks going to stand next to her by the nurses station. 

"Crying baby." The blonde replies, looking over at her, the feeling of having abandoned her children suddenly over whelming her. Bernie felt her chest suddenly get soaked. "Oh no."

"Did you pump during your break?"

"I haven't taken one." Bernie replied, turning towards their office. 

"I'll grab you a new top." Serena said, going towards the locker room. 

"Thanks, darling." Bernie replied going into their office and pulling the blinds and grabbing the pump from her bag. 

Serena opened the door to their office as Bernie pulled off her top and undid her bra. 

Bernie started the pump, leaning back in her chair turning to look at Serena. "I like July for a wedding, what do you think?"

"Either July or December."

"Why the extremes?"

"Flowers or snow. December would give us time to plan everything out and the twins would be old enough to be in the wedding if only a little. Then they'd be old enough for us to go on a vacation. Spend New Years in Paris or Prague or Kyiv." Serena replied. 

"Would you wear the hat on this winter honeymoon?" Bernie asked. 

"That and nothing else if you'd like." Serena told her, a playful twinkle in her eyes. 

"I'd very much like." Bernie told her. 

Suddenly a knock on the door and then suddenly the door flew open to reveal a very angry and red faced Marcus Dunn. 

Bernie rushed to stop the pump and cover herself. 

"What the hell is this that I hear of twin babies?" He yelled at Bernie. 

"Yes, I've had twin girls." Bernie told him, pulling her scrub top over her head. 

"They're mine aren't they?" He questioned, glaring at her. 

"Yes, biologically they are yours, but you will never be anywhere near them." Bernie told him. 

"I will, you abandoned Cameron and Charlotte. You'll abandon them too. I will take you to court and I will get my children." He told her. 

"Charlotte moved out four months ago. Did you notice? She moved out the day the twins were born. She's been living with us since then, so has Cameron." Bernie asked him. 

"The court will side with me and those twins will live with me."

"You will go no where near my children." Bernie yelled as he left the office. 

Serena moved across the room to her. "Darling, finish here. I'm going to go grab a social worker and be right back, okay?" She asked, stopping Bernie from doing anything irrational. 

"Why would we need a social worker?" Bernie asked, conceding enough to sit down and take off her scrub top. 

"To talk over the legal things of if he tries to take this to court." Serena tells her, placing a kiss on top of her head. 

"Alright." The blonde replies, pulling out the pump once more, watching as Serena moved towards the entrance to the ward. 

"Fletch, Raf, that man who just left the office if you ever see him here again immediately call security." Serena told them. 

"Who is he?" Fletch tentatively asked, knowing one wrong move might end with his death. 

"A man who is trying to take away two of my children." Serena told him, going towards the door. 

Raf looked to his friend and they shared an identical look of understanding. 

Bernie sat in the office and finished pumping and put the pump away and placed the two full bottles on the mini fridge behind her desk. She knew that Marcus would eventually find out she had only hoped that he wouldn't try to take the twins. 

Serena came back to the ward with Michelle Romano, the head of Holby City's social worker programme with her. She knocked on the door. "Bernie, I'm back."

"Decent." The blonde yelled back. 

"Hello my name is Michelle." The young woman said, extending her hand out to Bernie. 

"Bernie." The blonde replied, shaking her hand. 

"Do you know why exactly your ex-husband wants to take your children?"

"He thinks that I'm incapable to raising them, because with our older children I was on tours of duty with the RAMC." Bernie tells her as Serena moved to sit at her desk. 

"At the time of the divorce did you know about the twins existence?"

"No idea until I went into labor."

"Where are the twins right now?"

"At home with their older sisters. My biological daughter and Serena's daughter." 

"How older at these two?"

"Eighteen and twenty."

"Legal guardians?"

"Myself and Serena."

"People currently in the house?"

"The two of us, the twins, my children, Serena's daughter and nephew."

"Ages of the other children?"

"Twenty four and twenty three."

"Why are they all living with you?"

"My son Cam is a junior Doctor and doesn't have the money to rent and didn't want to live with his father. My daughter Charlotte hated living with her father and after she graduated from secondary school she moved in with us in January. Right after the twins were born."

"My nephew Jason is living with us because he has Aspergers. My daughter Elinor suffered a brain injury right after New Years and has been living with us while she recovers." Serena tells her. 

"If they could and money wasn't an issue could the children live on their own?"

"Yes, with the exception of Elinor for right now, but at the rate she's going she'll be back to normal in a couple of months." Serena replied. 

"How do the older children feel about the twins?" 

"They love them and would be devastated if they were taken." Bernie tells her. 

"Has Marcus ever seen the twins?" 

"Never and I don't want him to."

"Do you know how he found out about them?"

"The NHS rumor mill, is the most likely culprit." Serena said. 

"I can tell you that you have a very solid case to keep the twins. He is single and living alone correct?"

"Yes."

"I'll go talk with legal and get back to you tomorrow, but since the twins have two parents now it will be incredibly hard for him to take the twins." Michelle told them, leaving the office. 

"Serena, what are we going to do if he comes for the twins?" Bernie asked, looking across the desks. 

"We fight, no one messes with our babies." Serena tells her, moving to kneel in front of Bernie and gently kissing her. 

"I love you, Fraülein. I think December for our wedding."

"You just want to see me wear the hat."

"It's hot." Bernie tells her, a smile playing on her lips. 

"Play your cards right and I'll get it out sooner. Now we need to finish our shift and then get home to the kids." Serena tells her. 

"Alright." Bernie replies, kissing Serena one more time before they go back to the ward.


	2. Family Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie tells the older kids about what Marcus wants to do.

The end of their shift couldn't come fast enough for either of them. Bernie changed back into her street clothes while Serena finished their paperwork. 

"Good night gentlemen." Serena called to Raf and Fletch, going to meet Bernie by the locker room. 

"Night, Serena." Raf called after her. 

Bernie came out of the locker room meeting Serena who was holding their coats and bags. "Hello, darling."

"Hello, love. Shall we go home and see our babies?" Serena asked, pulling on her coat. 

"Yes, I imagine Charlie and Ellie could do with a break."

"Probably. Jason and Cam are probably down by the car by now." 

They walked to the lift and to the car, fingers intertwined. Cameron and Jason standing by Serena's car. 

"Evening." Bernie greeted them, leaning over to kiss Cameron's cheek. 

"Evening, Mum." 

"Auntie Serena, can we get home? I'm hungry." Jason asked, moving to climb into the back seat of her car. 

"Yeah, let's go." Serena replied. 

Luckily there was no traffic and they were able to get home in twenty minutes compared to the usual forty minutes. 

"We're home." Jason said, moving through the front door. 

"Hi." Charlotte greeted, moving to hug her mum. 

"Hello, Charlie. How was today?" Bernie asked, shedding her coat. 

"Okay, the twins and Ellie went down for a nap half an hour ago." She told them, as they walked into the sitting room. 

"Ellie went down for a nap?" Serena asked, bewildered. Even as a baby Elinor would refuse to go down for a nap. 

"Yeah." Charlotte told her. 

"Bernie, can you start dinner?" Serena asked, going to the stairs. 

"Yeah. Go wake up Ellie. We'll figure out dinner." Bernie replied as Serena reached the top of the stairs. "Pizza?"

"Pizza." Jason, Cameron and Charlotte replied at once. 

"I'll order, Jason, can you make tea?" Bernie asked.

"Of course, Auntie Bernie." He replied, going to the kitchen with Cameron and Charlotte. 

Bernie ordered five pizzas knowing that between the six of them all of the pizza would be gone. She went upstairs to find Serena who had gone into Ellie's room to wake her. 

In Ellie's room Serena was sitting down next to her daughter, gently stroking her hair. "Good morning, love."

"Hi, Mummy." Ellie greeted opening her eyes, nuzzling into her mum's lap. 

"You need to get up, Jason is making tea and Mum is making dinner." Serena told her. 

"What's for dinner?"

"Pizza." Bernie replied from the door. 

"Mum." Ellie yelled scrambling out of bed to hug Bernie. 

"Hello, poppet." Bernie greeted her, wrapping her arms around her. 

"What kind of pizza?"

"Meat lovers, veggie, cheese, barbecue chicken and Hawaiian."

"Why would you put pineapple on a pizza?"

"It's delicious." Bernie told her, ruffling her hair. 

"It's gross."

"Come on, you. 

Serena looked at them tears welling up in her eyes.

Ellie raced down stairs to see her siblings. 

"Serena, darling, what's wrong?" Bernie asked, moving to sit next to her. 

"I love you and I love our children. I don't want to lose any of them." Serena told her. 

"We won't. He isn't going anywhere our children." Bernie reinforced, wrapping her arms around Serena. 

"But what if he does?" 

"Let's go see the twins." Bernie replied. 

They moved into their bedroom, where the twins were sleeping in their crib. 

Serena looked down at them, so peaceful and unaware of what was going on around them. 

"Do you know what I see when I look at them? I see us at school sports days, vacations to the beach, school dances, first dates, arguments over the ridiculously short skirts they want to leave the house in, us waiting up in the sitting room while their out late, going to their graduation." Bernie told her, her voice breaking slightly.

"I can see that too. I missed so many of those things with Ellie." Serena admitted, letting Cora wrap her fingers around her index finger. 

"I missed so many of those things with Cameron and Charlotte and we're going to do those things with Catherine and Cora." Bernie told her, wrapping her arm around Serena. 

"Do you think they'll hate us for being so much older than their friends parents?"

"My parents were in their forties when I was born. I didn't mind, dad was always on tour until he retired, mum was strict with my brothers and I she never went to any school events." Bernie stated, running a finger along Catherine's cheek. 

"Where are your parents right now?"

"In London. He works as an advisor for the Royal Army. I haven't talked to them since I got back."

"From Ukraine?"

"Afghanistan."

"Do they know about the divorce?"

"I don't know. They'd send Cameron and Charlotte a card on their birthdays, we'd see them maybe once a year."

"Let's take all the kids to London and see them. I lost my mother, these two deserve grandparents." Serena told her. 

"I have no idea how they'll feel about us."

"Even if they don't approve we can go sight seeing."

"True. Pizza should be here soon. We need to get down stairs before the children eat one another." Bernie replied, picking up Catherine, who fussed a little before settling against her mother's chest. 

Serena picked up Cora cradling her in her arms, stroking the babies forehead. 

They gently moved down the stairs trying not to wake the twins from their naps. 

"Pizza's here." Cameron said, going to the door. 

"Purse is next to the door." Bernie told him. 

They all sat around the dinner table as Cameron carried the pizzas into the dining room.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Charlotte asked Bernie. 

"You're father showed up on the ward today." She replied, pulling a piece of pizza onto her plate. 

"What did he want?" Cam questioned, knowing that Marcus having been on the ward could be disastrous. 

"He wants to take the twins." She told them, cuddling Catherine closer to her chest. 

"He isn't going anywhere near them." Serena stated, looking to the other end of the table to her fiancée. 

"What if he tries to hit you again?" Charlotte asked, memories of a childhood spent trying to block out the sounds of her parents arguing suddenly filling her mind. 

"That isn't going to happen, Charlie." Bernie told her. Remembering every instance of Marcus trying to hurt her. 

"Why would their dad try and hurt you Mum?" Ellie asked, turning to look at Bernie. 

"He didn't like that I was in the Army and that sometimes I had to go away and help people." 

"He's not going to hurt you again, is he Mum?" Ellie questioned, shrinking into Bernie's side. 

"He's not going to hurt anyone and he's not going anywhere near the twins." Bernie assures her, putting an arm around the young woman. 

"I look up legal reasons why he can't take the twins." Jason states, still eating his pizza. 

"Thank you, Jason."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am by no means an expert on British law let alone parental custody. The extent of my knowledge involves Law and Order: UK and ends there. So anyone who knows about it please comment.


	3. Bedroom Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena talk.

Bernie feeds the twins and gets them settled into their crib before moving to sit next to Serena on their bed. "Darling, what else is troubling you?"

"I feel like we're doing everything backwards. Kids, moving in together, marriage. We've never even had sex and I don't know if you'll still love me after you see what I -" Serena starts before being cut off by Bernie's lips on hers. 

Bernie moves to be on top of Serena straddling her hips, kissing down her throat. "I love you, so much. You're perfect, you're lips are so kissable all the time even covered in a surgical mask, I could get lost I your eyes, not to mention how perfect your tits are." Bernie tells her, roughly pulling Serena's top off of her and squeezing her breasts. 

Serena looked up to meet Bernie's eyes. "Berenice, I want you fuck me."

"No."

Serena's face fell at that. 

"I'm not going to fuck you. I'm going to make love to you. Tease you until you beg me to make you cum." Bernie tells her, her lips trailing down to Serena's breast

"You are evil, Ms. Wolfe." Serena told her, arching up into Bernie's touch. 

"A little and you will call me by my name while I'm making love to you, Miss McKinnie." Bernie implored, her hands reaching down Serena's sides to pull down her trousers. 

Serena tried to pull at Bernie's top as the blonde kissed her way down her chest. 

"Not yet, I'm going to make you lose control and then you can touch me." Bernie growled, gently biting at Serena's stomach and hips, twisting her nipples. 

The brunette conceded and her head fell back against her pillow, fingers twining themselves into Bernie's hair as the blonde pushed her thighs apart. Serena groaned trying to buck up into Bernie's hand. 

"You need to be quiet or the children will hear you." Bernie tells her, lying down between Serena's legs. 

"I don't think I can be quiet." Serena groaned as Bernie raked her nails down Serena's sides. 

Bernie smirked into Serena's thigh gripping her pants and tearing them in half and pulling them off of Serena and sliding up the bed to meet Serena's gaze. "Open."

Serena complied as Bernie shoved her pants into her mouth. 

"Good girl. You're fucking soaked. Are you always this wet?"

Serena pulled her pants out of her mouth and glared at Bernie. "Maybe, maybe not. We can do this again if you want to find out."

"We haven't even done anything yet." Bernie said, ripping off Serena's top. 

Serena grabbed Bernie's hands and pulled them away from her sides to kiss her fingertips. "I have a feeling we're going to do this quiet a bit, Berenice. Don't you?" 

"I would have to agree, Serena. There's a list of things I want to do to you." Bernie whispered in her ear. 

"Like what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."


End file.
